Red Strings
by SimplexityJane
Summary: Because Lydia needed this, and Stiles doesn't ever say no- can't say no when it's people he cares about on the line. And he's never going to be a werewolf, so he agreed to Lydia's terms. And agreeing means he knows things, feels things, as intensely as anyone in this world. Non-graphic love scene.


**This is a new style of writing for me. Please tell me if I mixed up the tenses anywhere (I caught some, so I'm not sure if there are more). Basically a continuation to the Trade AU. Set sometime post Season 2.**

* * *

Stiles thinks it wouldn't have happened if Peter hadn't come back, if-

_"Fuck, Stiles." Derek pushed at the bottom of his shirt, biting a line of fire down his neck. Stiles moaned and let his nails dig in, hard enough to catch. Just another reminder that he couldn't break Derek, not physically, and he let go only long enough to let the shirt be pulled off instead of ripped. It was only a moment before Derek latched onto a nipple, trailing a surprising line of pleasure down his chest._

_"God," he hissed._

If Lydia hadn't started a supernatural war, his dad would never have found out about werewolves. Never would have insisted that Derek and he collaborate on the plan of attack. Derek wouldn't have stayed one night because Stiles crumpled to his knees in pain. Gods, if Lydia wasn't what she was then he'd have continued on as a normal human, never knowing what he could be-

_It was only three steps to the bed, but Stiles kept Derek there with a hand to his neck. It curled when Derek pulled his pants down, tightening until Derek growled a low warning. Even that excited him; when Derek looked up and almost grinned, Stiles knew he was totally screwed._

_"Please, Derek," he begged. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but between the internet and other porn he had an idea. "God, did you know you look like porn in human form? Of course you did, you'd have to, you've lived with yourself-"_

_"Stiles, shut up," Derek said. "Or I'm going to have to make you."_

_"That would be good too," he said, throat tight._

Because Lydia needed something, and Stiles doesn't ever say no- can't say no when it's people he cares about on the line. And he's never going to be a werewolf, so he agreed to Lydia's terms. And agreeing means he knows things, feels things, as intensely as anyone in this world. Can feel-

_Red glints at the edge of his vision made him smile even as he groaned._

_"Should have- told me-" Even while Derek did filthy things to him with his tongue he couldn't help it. "Saved- time."_

_Derek pulled off with a pop, glaring at him even while he rose to his feet, not even naked which was something they needed to fix right now._

_"You're the most infuriating human I've ever met," Derek said, kissing him, harsh bitterness on his tongue that Stiles didn't even pretend to be repulsed by. Only a slight ache and Stiles knew what he meant and started grinning, which made Derek growl and drag him backwards. "Seer, infuriating Seer," Stiles reminded him, smiling helplessly._

Seers aren't psychic. They see reality, yes, but not the future. Stiles can see the threads that connect people, sometimes reads minds, and he feels the mate bond Allison and Scott entered into, feels Boyd's and Erica's surprising connection, knows that Derek and he have red string around their hands just like the mate pairs do. Asked why, got a growl in response, then a gruff, "You could be my mate."

Which, really, someone should have mentioned sometime in the past year or so.

_Should have told me, he thought when Derek covered his body and the sweat cool skin made contact with his, groaning. Derek held his hands down, probably knowing that Stiles would end up clawing his way down Derek's entire body if left to his own devices. They both smiled and it was weird, this intense moment broken with a grin and a laugh._

_Derek actually groaned when Stiles started rocking up to meet him, their movements uncoordinated and sometimes uncomfortable. Stiles was whimpering and growling and making sounds he would deny later (because it was the most embarrassing thing, if he wasn't already overheated he would have been blushing). Derek wasn't much better off, looking almost pained and when Stiles freed a hand to cup his face he arched into the touch, eyes locking with Stiles's._

_"Here with me?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded and licked his way into Stiles's mouth, using a free hand to urge Stiles's legs around his waist._

_"Ffff..." And that was Derek's hand, nevermind that he'd pulled them so Stiles was on his side and the clinging was awkward now. He couldn't help it, he bit down hard on Derek's neck and came. Derek made a noise and went still._

_"Really should have told me."_

_Derek glared at him halfheartedly. Stiles was content with his afterglow, for once._

"Seriously, you guys should have told me!" Stiles shouts, because really, he mentioned his sexual frustration months ago. Scott makes a face.

"You smell like you made up for that time," Erica says from where she and Boyd are cuddling (it's like watching a chihuahua and a great dane together and about as cute, dammit). Boyd whispers something in her ear that makes her giggle.

"This is painful," Scott says. "I'm sorry for all the times I went on about Allison."

He actually is, the only good part of this. Other than the sex. The sex is pretty awesome.


End file.
